Zelkova
by crazylittlecheezer
Summary: A young demon slayer questions her worth in the sights of a young monk. Will her dreams of a happy ending ever become true? Please read and review!


Zelkova

by crazylittlecheezer

Disclaimer -- I do not own any of the characters from the Anime/Manga Inuyasha. 'Nuff said.

Quick Note -- This is a one-shot centering around Miroku and Sango. Please review after reading as this is my first Miroku/Sango pairing fic. Thanks!! Your support is greatly appreciated!!

It was pure luck that they happened on the small hot spring while continuing their trek across the Waring states, however, both Sango and Kagome were not willing to let their luck slip them by. Both girls duked it out and finally won their battle and were now enjoying themselves. As they relaxed in the soothing waters of the spring Sango could not help but stare at the scars, both new and old, which marked her once flawless form. After a while she gained a very unsure feeling and quietly excused herself from the spring. Quickly she returned her kimono to her form and with Kilala at her side headed a little further into the woods.

She did not wish to go too far, for she did still have sense enough to remember that she was both alone and unarmed, save for her small pet Kilala. She soon came upon a small rock and took a seat upon it. It was not long before her thoughts got the better of her and she began speaking out loud. Thoughts of the monk ran through her mind, though she quickly dismissed him from her thoughts.

"He's not worth it..." she looked down at her small companion, tears brimming her eyes a smile trying to find its way to her face, "Besides what would he want with me. My reflection is enough to deter any man..."

Sango paused lifting Kilala into her lap. The fire-cat demon looked up at her master and mewed softly.

"There's a girl in my reflection Kilala...but I don't really know who she is sometimes. I can't even remember when I was beautiful...its been so long. Sometimes I think I know who I really am -- or I wish I did. But I don't know Kilala...I just don't know." Quietly she began to cry, something she did not do often, and rarely in front of anyone. She was a demon slayer...a woman of strength...she was not allowed to be weak.

As the moon began to rise a young monk was quietly making his way toward the hot spring they had stumbled on earlier that evening. Seeing that his campfire duties had been taken care of he was making his way toward his favorite thing...the girls. He cherished them both Kagome like a sister and Sango...well Sango was another story. She was beautiful, strong, full of....SHE WASN'T IN THE SPRING!!!

Miroku was suddenly pulled from his thoughts and day dreams when he realized Sango was not sitting in her usual spot; she was not talking with Kagome; Hell she was not even throwing something at him. Miroku soon decided to investigate the situation, though it could be painful he had to do it...

"I say, Lady Kagome...."

....A few minutes and slaps later....

"I understand her anger, however, I don't believe she needed to hit me that...." Miroku's words were suddenly cut short when he heard a familiar yet distant sound. It was Sango, this he was sure of, however, it sounded as if....she WAS crying. He quickly hid himself behind a tree hiding himself from her form. He did not wish to cause her more anger by revealing himself to her. He simply listened to her tears.

After a bit of time passed he chanced a look at her. The first thing he saw were her eyes. Kami-sama, how he loved those eyes. It was there where he uncovered a huge story, there were sorrow filled goodbyes, lullabies she would one day sing and hopelessness -- all of these were in her eyes. And on this night he could also see a broken heart.

Suddenly he sensed her turning and quickly hid himself behind the protective bark of the tree.

"That...was close." He whispered then caught her voice, it was soft but he could still hear it.

"I cannot believe the girl in my reflection is the same girl I am inside. That damned Houshi-sama...he doesn't even realize what he does. If he truly knew me...for what I really was maybe he would love me. Maybe he wouldn't play with my heart..." she gazes at Kilala "Why do I continue to believe in such a farce. There is no changing it I will continue to gain scars and make myself even less desirable and Houshi-sama will continue to break my heart."

After her words were done she continued to cry, though her knew tears were full of much more sorrow and they came harder then the first.

Miroku sat in shock and self made silence for a long time. After a while, however, he shook his head and cleared his thoughts. Never in a million years would he ever of guessed himself the source of Sango's heartbreak. He thought her simply upset or agitated not heartbroken. The next instant was only a few moments, though, for Miroku, it seemed a lifetime. He could no longer play with Sango's emotions or his own. He would be brave and tell her how he felt -- he would tell her just how much he loved her.

Keeping it a secret was toying with her heart, and with Sango's heart breaking Miroku feared his own would surely break as well. Quietly Miroku let his presence be known.

"Sango...?" he stepped out from behind the tree as Sango's head shot up. There was a mixture of embarrassment and fear upon her features and she did not know what to do. For once in her life she had absolutely know thoughts on how to handle the current situation.

"Houshi-sama...how long have you been there?!?!" she spoke in embarrassment more then anger, however, her tone soon changed, "Spying on me again are you..."

She began to throw a slap in his direction, though her gesture was easily stopped by the young monk now standing before her.

"Sango...please listen to me I have...."

She blatantly interrupted his words, "Why should I listen to you...to you of all people. You cannot even talk to me like a real man. You have to hide yourself from view. It's always the same with you isn't it?? ISN'T IT?? You simply play with people's emotions until you've had you're fill and then you leave them to rot. Well I have news for you I am tired of playing your stupid little game...my heart cannot take it anymore...so just...just...LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Sango tried to pull away from his grasp, however, his hands would not let her go. She soon started hitting his chest fighting a one sided battle trying to get away from him. The man who pretended to love her. The man who was slowly, but surely breaking her heart. Though soon her strength gave out and she tired of the relentless beating and simply fell against his strong chest tears streaming down her face. Painting her pale skin as the monk arms wrapped around her shaking form. Soon his voice could be heard as well.

"Sango, if I could I would tell you the pain and loneliness you are feeling will all fade away, but I cannot make such a promise -- please Sango dry your tears...I hate to see you cry."

He paused for the slightest of moments as she calmed down a little.

"Sango, I did not realize I was causing you such heartache. Believe me I would never wish to be part of the burden to which you carry. Perhaps that was the reason why I hid my feelings for so long, however, I was only fooling myself by doing so. I was afraid...afraid to love you. I was afraid I would bring you pain, but what I thought would save you from pain has only caused you more then I could ever imagine. Sango there has never been a day when I have not loved you with all of my heart...and there will never come a day when I stop loving you."

Miroku gently began to stroke the back of the demon slayer's head, running his fingers through her soft silken hair. He had always loved her hair, the way it flowed in battle and the way it felt so soft.

"I believed what I was doing was right...but I was wrong...so wrong that I think I might have lost you..." he paused lifting her chin so he could gaze into her eyes. As her eyes rose the moonlight touched them sending an almost heavenly glow upon the young women in front of him, "I love you more then words can say my dearest Sango."

She searched his eyes for a long moment and eventually smiled, forgetting her tears and simply looked up at him. Soon her words whispered thru the air like the wings of a dove on the wind.

"Thank you Miroku-sama...I needed to hear that." With another smile she pulled herself from his grasp and started off toward the campsite, leaving a bewildered monk standing near a tear stained rock, suddenly he followed after her confusion and a hint of anger lacing his voice.

"Hey now...I just confessed my undying love to you and all I get is a thank you?!?"

Sango simply smirked a little and continued walking, "I seem to remember you saying the same thing to a young women in the village we passed through today Houshi-sama. So why should I believe a word you are saying now??"

Miroku looked at her dumbfounded, "I eh...you eh...what just happened eh...Sango...Sango -- wait up Sango!!"

Sango shook her head a little and smiled. Miroku's words had truly touched her heart, however, she wasn't willing to end their game just yet

The end.

Well folks that was it. I hope you liked it! I really enjoy the Miroku/Sango pairing and I loved writing this fic. I just couldn't bear to see them kiss and say their undying vows of love before they do in the original canon, however. Hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!!


End file.
